House of Goddesses
by fabuloushorselover
Summary: It's Nina's second term, and she gets a new roommate. A champion swimmer named Alana. But is there more to Alana than meets the eye? Multiple POVs
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

I was so beyond excited to be back. This term was going to be the best yet, especially now that Fabian and I were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Fabian, my boyfriend," I thought and smiled to myself. I was still in a bit of disbelief. We had talked quite a bit over the summer, he told me about the new reno going on at Anubis house, how there was a new girl staying in the house, and how excited he was to see me today. I smiled to myself and looked out the window, my mind drifting from Fabian and to the new girl. Amber and I had talked about it and I volunteered to be her new roommate, since I knew what it was like being new as well. I had chatted over the phone with her over the summer. Her name was Alana and was a swimmer. I noticed she didn't really like to talk about herself to much, so I didn't push her, but she seemed very sweet. I was excited to meet her.

The cab drove through the front gates.

"Anubis House please," I told the driver. We drove past the other houses, all named after egyptian gods and goddesses until we got to Anubis house, which in my opinion, is the most beautiful of all. The cab stopped and I got out, yanking out my bags which landed on the pavement with a loud thud.

"Thank you!" I said to the cab driver.

"No problem miss," he replied and drove off.

I smiled and dragged my bags up the front porch and through the door. I stopped in my tracks. They had done MAJOR renovation over the summer. The foyer had been updated, made more modern with sleek lines and a better paint job, but still had the egyptian feel with large sarcophagus in it's usual place and a jackal statue at the end of the hallway. It shouldn't have worked very well, but it did surprisingly. Trudy came walking down the hallway, her usual cheery self.

"Nina! I'm so glad you made it safely!" She gave me a hug.

"Glad to be back!" I smiled.

You're in a new room this year, we put an addition in the back of the house so there's a whole new hallway back there. The others are in the common room if you want to go say hi, the come find me so I can show you to you're room," she said.

"Alright."

I walked through the doors to the common room. which surprisingly hadn't changed all that much. Just a new paint job, new television, and a few new pieces of furniture. Amber whirled around when she heard the door open.

"Nina!" she squealed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you too," I laughed and hugged back. Then Amber, being Amber, remarked, "Oh my gosh Nina, you're hair is so cute!" She picked up a chunk, "Layer's and highlights?"

"You would know," I laughed.

I gave Mara and Patricia hugs and Alfie and Mick a fist bump.

"Nina," Alfie said in a sarcastically formal voice,

"Alfie," I giggled, "always a pleasure."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, where's Fabian?" I asked.

"I knew you would ask that!" squealed Amber, "he's in his room unpacking."

"Which is where? It seems everyone's rooms have gotten moved around."

"Same as last year," said Mick, his arm around Mara, "We were the only two who didn't get moved."

"Thanks," I said leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway to his room, knocked on the door, and walked inside. He looked up and smiled when he saw me, came over, lifted me up, and spun me around. He put me down and asked,

"How was your flight?"

"Pretty good. Long. Your's?" I replied, my hands still on his chest.

"Nina, I drove," he laughed.

"Right. I knew that." I blushed.

Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was the kiss like we had at Prom. The one that made my lips tingle, my mind start racing a zillion miles and hour, and set fireworks off in my chest. We pulled away and I smiled.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

**Review? Please don't be ****to**** mean. First chapter of my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alana's POV

I looked at my watch. 3:30. Damn. I was supposed to be at Anubis House by 3:00. If only my stupid plane hadn't been delayed. I tapped my foot nervously and gazed upon the english countryside.

"Don't worry," I encouraged to myself, "this is a new start. You can be whoever you want now."

I tugged at my black, chlorine damaged hair. I could do this. We passed through the ivy covered gates of my new school. There were so many houses. All were named after Egyptian gods and goddesses. I recognized all of them. My mother is... well... was, and archeologist. It was because of her that I took up and interest in Egyptian mythology. Isis, Horus, Seth, Ra, Hathor, Sokar, Thoth, Anqet... I smiled when I saw Anqet house. She was the goddess of water, and was always my favorite. See, I'm a swimmer. In the short time I lived in the states, I was the women's national champion. I was looking forward to Olympic trials this year.

Unfortunately, I was staying at Anubis House. God of mummification. Ew. Finally we arrived there. I dragged my bags out of the cab and paid him. He gave a slight nod in thanks, then drove off. I lugged my bags up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. A small indian woman answered and gave me a large smile. She made me feel like a giant next to her with my tall body and broad shoulders.

"Hello, you must be Alana," she said cheerfully, "I'm Trudy. I'll be your housemother."

"Hi," I said, trying to sound less nervous then I felt. She ushered me into the house.

"I'll show you too your room. We just renovated." she remarked.

I could tell. It _was_ beautiful in here. We traveled up the stairs, turned right past an office with a man with odd facial hair inside, went down the hallway, and turned left to the next hallway.

"This is the new addition that was just built over the summer," she said proudly, "you're in the first door on the right."

"Thank you," I smiled at her. I knocked on the door and opened it. A tall, but petite girl was standing over the bed on the left, unpacking her clothes. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi," she said, "You must be Alana."

Nina's POV

I heard a knock on the door and a tall, muscular, broad shouldered girl walked in. She was very pretty. She had tanned skin, striking green eyes, and black hair. Not goth black, but pretty black. It lay around her shoulders in loose waves. She had soft features and long legs. She was very muscular. Not gross muscular, but she definitely looked strong. Even if she hadn't had told me over the phone, I could instantly tell she was a swimmer. The shoulders gave it all away. I smiled at her.

"Hi, you must be Alana."

"Hi," she smiled back, "and you're obviously Nina."

"How was you're trip?" I asked.

"It was fine. My plane got delayed, obviously," she replied, "you?"

"Okay too. It was long. You from Greece right?" I asked.

"Not originally. I was born in the U.S." she told me.

"Oh I'm from there," I said, "if you hadn't noticed." I smiled.

She laughed.

"When we're done packing, let's go downstairs and I'll introduce you to the others."

We talked for a while longer, and the more we did, the more I liked her. She was shy, but she was witty, funny, sweet, and downright awesome. By the time we were done unpacking, we were chatting and laughing like we had known each other our whole lives.

"Okay, let's go downstairs. I'm sure they're all excited to meet you."

Alana's POV

I liked Nina. She was very nice to me and we had the same sense of humor. She took me downstairs to the common room.

"Guuuyyyyssss," she singsonged, "I have someone you're gonna want to meet! This is Alana."

I gave a small wave.

A boy with dark skin bounced up to me and held out his hand.

"Hello Alana, my name is Alfred Lewis."

I hesitantly shook his hand and pulled it away quickly. There was a gross goo on it!

"Euh!" I groaned, flicking the goo off my hand.

A blonde girl yelled at him, "Alfie that is so rude!"

"Yep. That's Alfie for you," Nina muttered to me, "he's... interesting."

Alfie was laughing hysterically.

The others all introduced themselves to me and seemed pretty friendly. Well, except Patricia, but I was guessing it was just her personality.

"Where is Jerome?" asked Nina, "is he even here?"

"I saw him come in, but he went straight to his room," said Alfie.

Nina looked a bit puzzled, then shrugged her shoulders and sat down on one of the couches by Fabian, who put his arm around her. Everyone went back to their usual activities, most of them wrapped up in some soccer game on the television. I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs to my room, deciding I should probably do a light workout at the pool at least. I stripped and pulled on a speedo, putting shorts on over it, grabbed a towel, my goggles, swim cap, and phone. I had a text. I left the room, and walking down the hall, I opened it.

_Hi sweetie, just wanted to know how you're flight was._

It was from my dad. Just as I was about to respond, I turned the corner, and BAM. I ran right into a tall boy with dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes.

"Why hello there," he said, startled.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," I stammered.

"It's alright, it's alright." He said in his cute british accent. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He studied me for a second. "You're the new girl aren't you. Alana?"

"Right you'd be," I said quietly, "and I'm assuming you're the infamous Jerome?"

"Guilty as charged," he smiled. "Well it looks like I should let you go..." He looked at my stuff. "Swimming I guess, and I'll go back to what I was doing."

I nodded and walked away. Then I thought to myself, about how I got all nervous when I saw him, when I felt my heart flutter in my chest at those striking blue eyes. Did I like this boy?

**Ooooh, Alana likes Jerome! I wonder if he feels the same way?**


	3. Chapter 3

Alana's POV

Did I? I had never really liked a guy in that way before. Before this, swimming was my whole life. We moved around to much for me to have even real friends. I pondered this the whole walk to the pool. When I finally got to there I pulled out my key card that Mr. Sweet had given me during orientation so I could practice whenever I wanted. He seemed excited to have an almost-olympic athlete at his school. I opened the door. No one was around. Good. I stretched myself out, stared at the glistening water, pulled off my shorts, put on my swim cap and goggles and jumped in. I bobbed up to the surface and played around a little bit, doing stupid things like underwater flips and corkscrews. Finally I surfaced, and put my hand on the water.

"Hello pool, my name is Alana," I fake introduced myself, "we are going to be spending lots of time together." I laughed at myself and got swimming. I didn't go to hard, just 100 meter sets, switching stroke each time. It was probably bad of me, but I let my mind wander while I was swimming. It wandered to my dad, I wondered how he was doing, my classes tomorrow, and Jerome. I still wasn't sure if I liked him. Probably not, just crazy teenage hormones. Anyway, we barely even had a conversation. I didn't know how long I swam for, all I knew that was when I stopped, my body was sore and I had sharp shooting pains up my left shoulder. I climbed out of the pool grabbed my towel, and looked at the clock. 8:00?! I SWAM FOR FOUR HOURS?! So much for a light workout. I yanked off my cap, quickly dried myself off, did my cool down stretches. I stopped by the locker room and grabbed a big bag of ice for my shoulder, which was screaming at me now, and headed off to the house.

I opened the door to Anubis House and looked around. Everyone was still in the common room. Trudy came running from the kitchen looking worried sick.

"Alana where were you! I've been so worried!" she questioned as she ushered me into the common room. Her eyes widened when she was the ice on my shoulder.

"Swimming," I answered simply.

"For four hours?" asked Mick.

"Well, how else am I gonna prepare for Olympic trials?" I asked, exasperated. I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. Good job Alana. So much for you can being whoever you want now.

That caught everyones attention. Everyone had shocked expressions, including Trudy. Jerome raised his eyebrows.

"Olympic. Trials." Mick said, shocked.

I ran a hand through my wet hair. "I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that," I muttered.

Trudy shook her head as if she were snapping herself back to reality.

"What happened to your shoulder?" she asked.

"I just tweaked it," I said. She gently pulled the ice bag off and tried to move it to see how bad it was. I let out a sharp cry of pain.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "I think that's a little more then a tweak dear. You should probably go see the nurse or the physical therapist."

"No. I'm fine," I mumbled, putting the ice back on my shoulder, "I'll just go shower and put a compression bandage on it." I left the common room and ran up to my room before I did something stupid like cry.

Nina's POV:

Alana ran up to her room and pinched my forehead with my fingers.

"I had no idea," I said quietly.

"Wait Nina, didn't you talk to her over the summer?" asked Mick.

"Yeah, and she said she was a swimmer, but she didn't say she was THAT good," I countered.

"That's a pretty key detail to miss," exclaimed Alfie.

"She didn't seem to want to talk about swimming that much so I didn't push her," I said.

Everyone was quiet for a while, still taking it in that our new housemate might compete in the Olympics. Fabian bit his lip.

"She looked so upset when we found out," whispered Mara.

"Then why'd she tell us?" asked Amber.

"I don't think she meant to, it seemed like it kind of just slipped out," I replied.

"Should I go talk to her?" I asked Fabian.

"I'd just leave her alone for a while," he replied, "she looked like she needed to be by herself.

"'Kay." I put my head on his shoulder and hoped my new roommate was okay.

Jerome's POV:

I had been having a horrid day. I had spent most of it trying to avoid my little sister Poppy, who'd been blackmailing me, and Mick was constantly rubbing it in my face that he was with Mara when he knew I liked her. On top of all that, we had just watched the new girl accidentally tell us she was an almost-Olympic athlete and leave the room nearly in tears. I stayed down there for a little while, then went upstair to my room. Alfie and I got moved to the new wing, so I turned left into that hallway. When I passed Nina and Alana's room I heard a small shriek from inside. I walked back to their door and knocked. I didn't know why I did it, but I got this odd feeling when I saw Alana, when I saw her intense green eyes, her soft black hair... I quickly brushed these feelings aside. I liked Mara. But that didn't mean I couldn't be concerned did it?

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," she called.

She let out a few more cries of pain.

"No you're not," I said, "can I come in?"

"Okay," she replied.

I opened the door and she was standing in front of the mirror in a grey tank top trying to put a compression bandage on her shoulder, and failing miserably, probably because she could only use one hand.

She looked at me over her shoulder.

"Pathetic aren't I?"

I snorted. "You need some help?"

"You know how?" she asked.

"Yep. I've hurt myself enough times."

"Thanks," she said, gratefully handing me the bandage.

She carefully moved the strap off her shoulder so I could wrap it. It was a bit awkward, but she didn't seem to mind. She must've had this done lots of times. She then raised her arm and put her hand on the back of her head, giving a slight whimper as she had to move her shoulder. I lightly ran my fingers over the injured area, testing how much pressure it could take. I pressed a little harder and she gave out another strangled cry.

"Sorry," I said, "just testing."

She nodded and I proceeded to wrap the area. When I finished she lowered her arm and I moved the strap back onto her shoulder.

"Thanks," she smiled at me.

God, those eyes. "Anytime," I replied.

I left her room. I closed her door and tried to brush away the feelings I had just felt stir up inside me when I touched her skin.

_No, you like Mara, _I thought.

But did I?


End file.
